Disappointed
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya, sang kapten Generasi Keajaiban, atau bahasa kerennya Kiseki No Sedai, tidak akan mungkin menyuruhnya –atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkannya– datang jauh-jauh ke Kyoto hanya karena 'rindu'. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?/For Akashi Seijuuro birthday/New Author/Drable/Warning inside/DLDR!/AkaKuro


_**Disappointed By Chinatsu Kinoshita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to the creator**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EYD, Typo, AR, Jalan cerita amburadul, Fluffy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

Kuroko tidak akan pernah lupa –TIDAK AKAN, camkan itu– bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di atas sebuah kasur berukuran _King Size_ dengan seorang iblis uhuktampanuhuk merah yang tengah mengurungnya diantara kedua lengan. Jangan lupakan sebuah seringai sadis dan juga sepasang manik dwi warna yang tengah berkilat-kilat senang –seakan semua impiannya telah terpenuhi–.

Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya, sang kapten Generasi Keajaiban, atau bahasa kerennya _Kiseki No Sedai_ , tidak akan mungkin menyuruhnya –atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkannya– datang jauh-jauh ke Kyoto hanya karena 'rindu'. Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam perangkap sang _Emperor_ hanya karena diimingi segelas vanilla _milkshake_ ukuran jumbo. Sungguh, rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia merasa kecewa kepada minuman kesayangannya itu –walaupun secara fakta, bukan minuman itu yang seharusnya disalahkan–.

Oke, itu akan dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang masalahnya, bagaimana caranya untuk keluar –kalau bisa kabur– dari Akashi. Meng- _ignite pass_ nya? Sama saja cari mati. Tempat yang sedang ia singgahi ini milik Akashi _loh!_ Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang disembunyikan di ruangan –yang baru Kuroko sadari, merupakan kamar Akashi– besar itu. Terakhir kali Kuroko bersama Kisedai lainnya berkunjung, mereka semua menjadi korban keganasan gunting-gunting keramat milik Akashi yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit.

Lamunan Kuroko buyar saat merasakan sebuah nafas hangat terasa di sekitar lehernya. Kuroko bergidik pelan. Sial. Kuroko terlalu sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, sehingga ia sering kecolongan –dari Akashi, tentu saja–.

"A-Akashi- _kun_. Bisakah kau menjauh? Posisi ini membuatku tidak nyaman".

Kuroko mencoba mendorong kedua bahu lebar milik Akashi. Sedangkan yang didorong hanya tertawa kecil saat merasakan tangan Kuroko mendorongnya –walaupun kenyataannya Akashi sama sekali tidak bergeming–. Akashi malah menangkap salah satu tangan Kuroko dengan sebelah tangannya, melirik ke arah Kuroko sebentar, sebelum tiba-tiba menjilat telapak tangannya, membuat sang empu bergidik saat merasakan permukaan lidah yang empuk dan basah bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin miliknya.

Ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Sungguh, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa takut. Akashi yang melihat ekpresi takut di antara wajah datar sang _Phantom_ menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tersenyum samar sebelum mengecup kecil bibir mungil Kuroko, membuatnya membatu, ditambah lagi sebuah kalimat yang dibisikkan sang kapten, sebelum akhirnya mulai bangkit dan berjalan pergi.

"Eh?" Merupakan respon yang sangat telat dari sang _Phantom_ , hingga perlahan wajahnya mulai memerah. Asap imajiner terlihat mengepul dari atas kepalanya, sebelum ia tiba-tiba pingsan. Sepertinya ia sangat shock ya~

Yah, biarlah sang Cinderella menikmati waktu pingsannya sebelum ia 'dihajar' habis-habisan oleh sang setan merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

A/N:

1\. Perkenalkan~ Chinatsu Kinoshita desu~ author baru difandom ini~

2\. Natsu udah sering mampir ke fandom ini, tapi baru kesampaian bikin fic nista ini, Hohohohoh~ #Ditimpuk

3\. Fic ini di publish untuk menyambut Ulang tahun sang kapten merah~ Otanjoubi omedetou~! Semoga makin langgeng sama Kuroko~! #TebarConfetti

4\. Apalagi, oh iya. Maaf jika fic ini GaJe T^T. Saya baru mulai bangkit dari masa-masa kritis saya(Cielah bahasanya) dan untuk kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Akashi, Saya serahkan anda semua menebaknya #SokMisterius #Digampar

5\. Last, Mohon reviewsnya~~

 ** _Peace,_**

 ** _Chinatsu Kinoshita_**

 ** _(Medan, 20 Desember 2015 )_**


End file.
